


Catching Feelings- A Justin Bieber and I Fanfiction

by ilovebenandmal



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovebenandmal/pseuds/ilovebenandmal





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Anastacia's P.O.V.:

I sigh and slip on my jeggings and a black tank top. "Baby, come on!", Justin calls up the stairs. "Comingggg Justin!", I giggle and walk down in my jeggings, black tank top, and a pair of high heeled leather boots. He raises a brow at me. "My fashion. My choice.", I smile. Justin smiles and wraps an arm around my waist. I smile brightly. "I love you, Anastacia.", Justin says, lifting me up and kissing me before putting me back down. "I love you too, Justin.", I smile even more.

"Well lets get you to the theaters, baby.", Justin smiles. I smile happily. I don't know what movie we are going to see but I know he will pick out a great one! Both sadly and THANKFULLY, they shut down the theaters just for us! I love that! I mean seriously, I'm tired of random fans coming up and asking him for autographs! UGHHH! I know they are his fans but even when we are in the middle of kissing they ask for autographs and pictures! ERRR! I bite down hard on my lip. "Baby am I going to have to make you stop biting that lip of yours?", Justin smirks when he sees me biting my lip while he is driving. "Not now, babe. You're driving.", I sigh. "Fine. Don't bite your lip. Ok?", Justin asks me. "Ok.", I say.

He smiles and sets his sights back on the road and the traffic. I lean over and put my hand in his free hand. He keeps his eyes on the road. I turn on the cd player and there is Believe, one of his albums, playing on Catching Feelings… One of my FAVE SONGS! After about an hour... We finally get there and he gets out of the drivers side and comes over to my side and opens my door for me. I smile and get out, taking his hand in mine. He then shuts the door after I get out. I bite my lip thinking about the fans.

"Anastacia. Do I have to make you stop biting that lip?", Justin smirks. "Maybe.", I bite down harder on my lip. Justin turns me to him and wraps his arms around my waist, kissing me hard on the lips, making me release my lip. Justin then takes my hand in his again. I sigh and keep my head up. Who knows? It might be a great movie...

Suddenly, Justin turns me to him and wraps some kind of blindfold over my eyes and earphones over my ears. He turns up the JB music loud enough so that I can't hear what he is saying. Then he takes me into the movie theater. Next thing I know, I can feel the cold chill of the theater and he takes the headphones off of my head and unties the blindfold. Justin then fake yawns and puts his arm around me. "Babe-", I am cut off by Justin kissing me. Then he stops and smirks at me. I huff slightly and cross my arms. He uncrosses my arms. I smile slightly and lay my head on his shoulder. After a few minutes of commercials... Hunger Games: Catching Fire Omg! EEEPPPP! I kiss Justin and smile at him, Justin wraps his arm around me protectively and we watch the movie. I cry when Peeta almost dies and Justin comforts me and its really sad that Peeta and Katniss as a couple isn't real… I wish it was. I sigh sadly when the movie ends and my mouth gapes open. "Now we just gotta wait for the next movie to come out, baby.", Justin smiles. I giggle slightly and smile brightly, his smile is just so contagious!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Anastacia's P.O.V.:

I pull out my iPhone and take a Snapchat with Justin. He smiles at me after it. I put "Catching fire w/ the bf tho" in big letters on the pic. He shakes his head. I sigh and it reads then,"Catching fire tho <3". Justin smiles at me and kisses me. I look at him slightly shocked. "They can't control MY life.", Justin shrugs. "Come on don't talk that way.", I smile at him. He sighs and mutters something that I can't understand, while I get in the car and he does the same. He drives home and we go in, sitting down. I turn to him. "Why do you talk that way? I mean Selena is past. I'm pretty sure they'd understand.", I try to explain. "No they won't. They have tried to break us up and put me with this jerky super model that I really dislike. By they I mean management.", Justin sighs shaking his head. "W-What? But your manager loves me!", I say with tears in my eyes. He sighs and pulls me closer to him. "You just think that everyone should like you. But not everyone is as smart as I am since I love you more than anything.", Justin explains and smiles at me. I smile back at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**  
** **Chapter 3**

Anastacia's P.O.V.:

I sigh after I make sure that Justin is asleep and fix my sparkly, gold dress, going out to the awaiting limo that i called. I go into it. "Sony records please Mr. Beck.", I say. He nods and drives to Sony Records... Soon we get there and I go into 's office. "I hear you don't like me!", I spit angrily. "Whoa whoa who said that?", Mr. Musso says...

Justin's P.O.V.:

I suddenly wake up and look around for Anastacia, but not seeing her. I go to the closet, seeing her gold dress gone along with her silver heels. My eyes widen and I get a t-shirt on and black jeans, going out to the Corvette, speeding to Sony Records...

Anastacia's P.O.V.:

"WHY DID YOU TRY TO BREAK US UP?! HUH?!", I practically scream at him. "It was just for publicity. And for his fans to get more albums and posters.", Mr. Musso explains calmly. "YEAH BUT- WAIT YOU THINK IM NOT GOOD WITH PUBLICITY?! YOU THINK JUSTIN DOESNT LOVE ME?!", I scream at him. "Calm down. Does Justin know you're here?", Mr. Musso asks. At that moment, I feel arms wrap around my waist. I immediately regret my decision to come here…. "Yeah I know she's here.", Justin says. I blush slightly at his voice. "Ok well does this mean you don't want more publicity, Justin?", Mr. Musso asks. "She gives me enough publicity. And she loves me and I love her. So, leave my relationship alone.", Justin answers firmly. Justin wraps his arms more around my waist, turning me to him and kissing me. I blush and smile at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Anastacia's POV:

I sigh and drive, I might add a bit fast, to the house. Halfway there, I see red and blue lights flashing in my rearview mirror and inwardly groan. I sigh and pull over, knowing if I get a ticket Justin will be ticked but at the same time I've had such a bad day that why not just go ahead and be sarcastic to the cop? Heh. The cop walks up to the window and I roll it down. "Do you know why I pulled you over?", the cop asks me. "You thought I had a dozen donuts in the back seat? Cuz you're a pig? I give up I'll play you're silly guessing games, why did ya pull me over?", I smirk slightly but smile at him. "….", the cop looks angry. "Oh the reason I was speeding was because I really had to go to the bathroom and I still have to.", I lie. The cop turns and dials a number on his phone. I sigh and lean on the window slot. After a few minutes, he turns back to me. "I called Mr. Bieber, he sounded not happy.", I can see a smirk on his face. I growl slightly. "Can I go?", My knuckles turn white as I grip the steering wheel angrily. He writes a $300 ticket and hands it to me,"Have a nice day!" I mutter something and drive home.

When I get home, I click the door shut and see both anger and fire flash in Justin's eyes. I gulp and walk over to him. "Sit.", He says. I sigh and sit down next to him. "Why?! A TICKET?!", Justin says calmly surprisingly. "I had a bad day.. Im sorry.", I lay my head on his shoulder. Justin wraps an arm around me and kisses my forehead,"No driving for a month." "WHAT?!", I say angrily. "Should've thought of this before you got a $300 ticket!", Justin sighs. "Ughhh…", I groan and fall asleep in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Anastacia's POV:

I sigh heavily and lean back in my seat, trying my best not to fall all over Justin, the most beautiful singer really and he has hotttt looks! I like him just like the rest of the girls. But its just like he's so different, his personality is actually caring. I know he has a girlfriend but she's so ugly. Oh well, It's not like I'm going to say anything about it…

"Hey gorgeous.", I am interrupted from my thoughts when I hear Justin's voice."H-Hey.", I say, blushing. "You're blushing, beautiful.", Justin chuckles slightly. I try not to show it but I'm blushing even more. Suddenly he asks Mr. Kutcher…. "Yo Mr. Kutcher may I use the bathroom?", Justin asks. "Yeah Justin go ahead.", Mr. Kutcher says, grading papers, absentmindedly. Justin disappears into the hallway and I suddenly feel my phone vibrate.

I look down at the text:

1 new message from Justin

I sigh and open it...

Justin: Hey come to the bathroom

Me: I don't know if Mr. Kutcher will let me

Justin: If he says no then just walk out

Me: K be there in a few seconds...

"May I use the bathroom, Mr. Kutcher?", I ask. "Sure.", Mr. Kutcher answers still absentmindedly. I walk out of the classroom and when I get to the bathroom, I feel arms wrap around my waist. He turns me around to him and starts kissing me on the lips and he bites my lip, drawing a bit of blood. I shiver. After a few minutes, Justin lets me go back to class first. Then a few minutes later, Justin comes through the doorway and sits down. I struggle to hide my blush but manage by trying to distract myself with my phone.


End file.
